Sentiments
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Nos sentiments sont complexes et on ne sait pas toujours où ils vont nous mener... M car elle est triste, pas de relation sexuelle pour cette fois.


**Sentiments…**

_Autrefois j'étais ignorant… ignorant de tout… je ne vivais que pour détruire, ma vie n'avais aucun sens, je me demandais même pourquoi j'existais…_

_Qui suis-je ? Ou suis-je ? Pourquoi je ressens de la chaleur au niveau de mon cœur par moment, et que l'instant d'après la douleur s'empare de moi ? Une douleur interne, pas une blessure que le temps guérit, une blessure tellement profonde qu'aucun temps et aucune science ne pourra jamais en venir à bout…_

_Sentiments…_

_Est-ce cela qui me sauvera ? Ma douleur va-t-elle s'atténuer ? Ou est-ce juste un mensonge ? De belles paroles faites pour endormir ma conscience ?_

__ Mewtwo…_

_Un nom, une identité, un être… Cela me permet de savoir que j'existe… Mais pas de savoir si je suis vivant, si je suis un être vivant et non une machine…_

__ Écoute ton cœur battre, il véhicule tes émotions…_

_Émotions… Sentiments… Cœur… Vie…_

_J'ouvre les yeux, je me tiens debout au milieu de l'arène qui sert à accueillir le match entre les copies et les originaux… Ils se battent tous férocement, chacun voulant gagner… Je sens un poids contre moi, lorsque je baisse les yeux j'aperçois un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui me sert contre lui, sa tête au niveau de mon cœur… Il relève ses yeux vers moi, des prunelles rouges troublées par des larmes… Il me sourit :_

__ Regarde autour de toi, ne sens-tu pas leurs sentiments ? Connectes-toi au monde, apprend à connaitre chaque être, aiment-les, détestent-les… La haine est un sentiment, tu en es rempli… Ouvre ton cœur, laisse-moi le remplir d'un sentiment de paix… Ressens-tu tout l'amour que je te porte ? Ressens-tu autre chose que de la haine ?!_

_Quelque chose d'humide tombe le long de ma joue et vient s'écraser dans la chevelure en bataille du garçon… Quelle est cette sensation étrange que je ressens tout à coup ? Mon cœur se serre, il a mal, terriblement mal…_

_« Tu es triste ? »_

_Je relève les yeux, Mew me regarde. J'hoche péniblement la tête… Oui… je ressens de la tristesse, ces mots m'ont touchés, au plus profond de mon cœur._

_« Ta tristesse est la preuve que tu es vivant. Que tu sois un clone ou non tu as quand même un cœur, tu ressens des émotions et tu es capable de comprendre et de faire tient la douleur des autres. »_

_Je comprends… Je serre à mon tour ce garçon dans mes bras… Maintenant, à ceux qui me demanderont qui je suis, je répondrais Mewtwo… À ceux que me dirons que je ne suis qu'un clone, je répondrais que je suis vivant et que j'ai un cœur._

_À ceux qui me demanderons quel est le but de mon existence, je répondrais que chaque jour que je passe ici me permet de le découvrir, mais que toujours une seule chose guideras mes pas… l'Amour ! _

OooOooO

Blue regardait d'un air hésitant la montagne où se trouvait actuellement Red, son rival de toujours, la personne qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois, sentiments inexplicables… incohérents… opposés…

_ Excuse-moi…

Blue se retourna ers la jeune fille qui lui avait adressé la parole, elle devait avoir le même âge que lui, soit environ dix-sept ans, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en deux couettes avec deux mèches qui encadraient son visage. Elle portait une tenue d'écolière : une chemise noire avec un veston rouge, une jupe noire, des bas rouges et des ballerines noires, elle avait un drôle d'anneau noir au poignet gauche et un sac à main noir sur l'épaule droite, ses couettes étaient ornées de rubans rouges.

Belle et intimidante. Sentiment d'admiration.

_ Oui ?

_ Je cherche le dresseur le plus puissant de la région, sais-tu où il se trouve ?

Elle devait avoir les moyens, vu la qualité de ces vêtements, sûrement une fille à papa un peu trop sûre d'elle…

Le véritable pouvoir est dans le cœur, pas dans le porte-monnaie.

_ Il se trouve au sommet de cette montagne, mais tu devrais t'entraîner un peu avant, combien de badge as-tu ?

_ Des badges ?

_ Oui, ceux que tu obtiens après avoir battu un champion d'arène, comme moi, je suis le champion de cette ville.

_ Oh ?

Elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux verts traversent mon corps et mon cœur, qu'elle lit dans mes pensées, mes sentiments, qu'elle met mon âme à nue…

_ Tu es puissant mais pas assez pour m'intéresser.

Étonnement… Rage…

De quel droit me juge-t-elle sans me connaitre ?!

Haine…

Elle me sourit avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouve Red.

Angoisse…

J'espère qu'il va arriver à la battre. Qu'il ne sera pas blesser.

Peur…

Ressaisit-toi ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui !

Angoisse… Angoisse… Peur… Peur… PEUR !

Blue est resté là à attendre le retour de la fille, à prier pour qu'elle revienne en pleurant

Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres…

Cruel mais vrai. Blue préfère les vérités qui font mal aux mensonges qui rassurent, car sans cette vérité qui fait mal il ne peut pas avancer, il ne peut pas le rattraper. Lui qui se tient continuellement devant lui, il doit continuer d'avancer pour ne pas le perdre de vue, sinon il ne pourra voir que son ombre que le soleil couchant projette sur le sol, une ombre qui se distingue dans le lointain. Blue va enfin être rassurer, la fille revient sûrement en pleur, serrant son pokémon contre elle, un pikachu, comme Red, elle perd sa casquette en courant, une casquette rouge, comme celle de Red, elle a les mêmes cheveux noir et court que Red, elle s'approche, ses yeux sont rouge, comme…

_ Red ?

L'autre garçon l'ignore et passe en courant à côté de lui, se dirigeant aussi vite que possible vers le centre pokémon, son pokémon grièvement blessé dans les bras. Blue le suit. Il le retrouve effondré sur un fauteuil, l'air complètement abattu, il ressent ses sentiments qui se mélangent dans sa tête.

Peur… Angoisse… Inquiétude …Désespoir… Tristesse…

L'infirmière revient, il se lève et va vers elle, je le rejoins. Elle n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles, tous ses pokémons sont grièvement blessés.

Désespoir… Désespoir… Désespoir… Désespoir… Désespoir… Désespoir… Désespoir…

Il éclate en sanglot, je le prends dans mes bras, lui offrant mon soutient. Il me communique ses sentiments, je les ressens au plus profond de moi, et son désespoir devient mien.

La fille de tout à l'heure entre alors dans le centre, elle pose son Evoli devant l'infirmière :

_ Elle vient de livrer un dur combat, vous pouvez regarder si elle va bien ?

L'infirmière lui sourit avant d'ausculter son pokémon. Elle relève la tête pour lui sourire à nouveau :

_ Votre pokémon n'a rien, soyez rassurée.

_ Bien.

Elle récupère son pokémon avant de nous regarder. Un sentiment de supériorité se dégage d'elle. Stupide sentiment, personne n'est invincible, il y aura toujours plus fort que soit !

Haine…

Je la hais, elle se moque de la peine de Red, elle se moque des sentiments des autres ! N'as-t-elle pas de cœur à écraser les gens comme cela ?! Je serre mon ami plus fort contre moi, je veux le protéger, lui qui est si fort d'habitude, parait si faible à cet instant, ses sentiments font sa faiblesse, est-ce une faiblesse ou une force d'aimer ?

Lame à double tranchant qui peut faire de toi le plu fort des guerriers ou te rendre faible comme un enfant qui vient de naître, comme lui tu as besoin de protection en cet instant…

J'entends du bruit qui vient de dehors, un bruit que je ne connais pas, je m'inquiète, ce n'est pas normal.

Dans mes bras Red va mieux, nous sortons alors voir ce que signifie tout ce raffut : la Team Rocket est là, elle menace les habitants, Giovanni arrive, il sourit. Ses espions ont dû l'avertir que Red avait perdu, il vient pour sa revanche, comme un lâche, il attend le moment propice, celui où son adversaire est le plus faible.

Lâcheté… Vengeance… Attente… Haine…

La jeune fille sort à son tour, il là regarde, on dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme. Puis il sourit.

Bonheur… Jubilation…

D'Idéal à Réalité…

_ Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Mademoiselle Mélodie. Tu es décidé à revenir vers ton propriétaire ?

Mélodie ? C'est donc le nom de cette fille ?

Elle s'avance vers Giovanni, son visage est fermé, il ne reflète aucune émotion, aucun sentiment.

Le Vide, le Néant…

Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de lui.

…..

Le silence règne, avant qu'une lueur blanche aux reflets roses ne l'enveloppe, la faisant disparaitre quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse vêtu d'un kimono d'un blanc immaculé, décoré de fleurs de cerisiers, ses longs cheveux bruns sont lâché et on peut voir de chaque côté de sa tête deux mèches, l'une blanche et l'autre rose. L'espace ce met à se distordre à certains endroits, créant des ouvertures d'où sortent des légendes…

Giratina… Rayquaza… Mewtwo… Darkrai…

L'intimidation et l'Angoisse nous gagne, que pouvons-nous faire, nous, pauvres humains face à ces créatures de légendes, connus et reconnus pour leur puissance !

Giovanni n'a plus l'air aussi sûr de lui. La bataille qui fait rage après nous effraye.

Je suis… terrorisé, apeuré, angoissé, horrifié, perdu, souffrant… Horreur, Désolation, Aide… Aidez-moi, pitié ! J'ai peur, je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar ! N'avez-vous dont aucun cœur ?! Ne ressentez-vous dont pas les sentiments de ceux qui vous entourent ?! Vous n'êtes pas humains !

Le combat s'arrête, mais l'Horreur continue… Les habitants ont été épargné mais partout sur le sol, des cadavres… Ceux des hommes de Giovanni… Lui a pu s'enfuir juste à temps, sacrifiant ses hommes pour sa survie… Sans cœur, Monstre… Combien de personne tueras-tu pour arriver à tes fins ?

La jeune fille n'a pas bougé, elle a regardé les hommes tomber, elle a encouragé du regard les pokémons à s'enfuir. Les pokémons légendaires se sont retirés, seul reste Mewtwo à ses côtés, contemplant ce massacre…

Red s'est accroché à moi, il a peur. Je veux être fort pour lui-même si au fond de moi je suis terrorisé…

Courage… Idiotie diront certains…

Mewtwo se retourne vers nous avant de s'avancer. Il nous parle par télépathie, nous seuls pouvons l'entendre.

_ Red, autrefois tu as réussi à faire naître les sentiments dans mon cœur, à me faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là… La jeune fille là-bas est comme moi le fruit d'une expérience de la Team Rocket, elle porte en elle les gènes de Mew et d'Arceus et elle pense qu'elle n'est pas humaine et que par conséquent elle ne peut ressentir aucune émotion, peux-tu l'aider comme tu m'as aidé moi, peux-tu là guider sur le chemin qui mène à son cœur ?

Red accepte. Je lui dis que je resterais à ses côtés, je suis heureux lorsqu'il me dit qu'il veut bien de moi à ses côtés. La fille ne nous fera pas de mal, elle l'a promis à Mewtwo et jamais elle n'irait contre sa volonté.

Nous partons alors sur les routes, au début elle est renfermée sur elle-même mais au fur et à mesure elle commence à s'ouvrir.

Des rencontres, des visages… des amis.

Elle est passionnée par les pokémons et connait tout sur eux. Ses premières conversations, avec les professeurs Chen et Orme, où elle parle de sa passion, elle a l'air heureuse.

Nos Sentiments sont le reflet de notre Passion.

Les jours passent. Nous nous arrêtons dans une poffinerie à Sinnoh. Ces pâtisseries ont pleins de goûts différents, palette de saveur.

Notre vie est un gâteau que l'on décors en suivant l'instinct de nos émotions et de nos sentiments.

Et les mois. Nous rencontrons un musicienne à Unys, Mélodie sait jouer du violon, nous l'ignorons. Elle emprunte un violon et se place sur un quai face à l'océan. Sa musique est pleine de mélancolie…

La musique adoucit les mœurs, dit-on. Elle reflète les sentiments de celui qui joue, je dis.

Puis les années. Red parle avec Mélodie de chose importante et secrètes, il ne veut pas que je reste pour écouter, je m'éloigne donc en les surveillants quand même du coin de l'œil. Ils sourient tous les deux et Red s'avance vers moi :

_Tu as les yeux bleu, pour moi le bleu c'est l'amour.

_ Pour moi c'est le rouge.

On se regarde avant de se sourire. Les sentiments ont une couleur… Pour l'Union c'est le Violet.

Mélodie a changé, elle s'est ouverte aux autres et a trouvé le chemin jusqu'à son cœur, comme le voulais Mewtwo…

_ Alors, que retiens-tu de ce voyage ?

_ J'ai beaucoup appris et désormais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être vivante. J'ai compris l'importance des sentiments, comme toi autrefois, Grand Frère Mewtwo.

Je souris. Oui, elle a bien grandit. Arceus est devenue « papa » et Mew « Maman », moi je suis « Grand Frère », les autres légendaires hérite du « Tonton » ou « Tata », Parfois « Cousin », comme Keldeo qui est encore jeune. On a fini par former une famille, bizarre et dysfonctionnelle mais peu importe, elle est heureuse, et pour nous c'est tout ce qui compte.

Bonheur éphémère…

Un jour après tant d'années passées dans l'ombre Giovanni ressurgit, avec une arme puissante et réussit à capturer tous les légendaires, il a travaillé pendant des années pour ça. Notre « famille », mise en cage, ne reste que Mélodie qui se tient courageusement devant lui. Je sens les sentiments qui s'entrechoquent dans son cœur.

Peur… Courage… Haine… Résolution… Sacrifice…

Non… Non… NON !

Je la vois utilisé tout son pouvoir pour nous libérer, je sens son cœur qui explose et ses sentiments qui se répandent, son amour qui nous inonde, sa volonté de nous protéger nous submerge et tous dans le monde, humains et pokémons, ressentent notre douleur et notre tristesse.

Les sentiments sont une lame à double tranchant, tu peux être heureux, et la seconde d'après sombrer dans le désespoir…

La tristesse m'envahit, l'amertume. Elle me regarde et prend la parole une dernière fois :

_ Grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qu'aimer voulait dire, je sais maintenant que mon cœur éprouve des sentiments, je l'ai remplit d'amour, pour que lorsque je dois faire des choix comme celui-ci, il ne subsiste aucun doute en lui, je ne regretterais jamais de vous aimer, comme je ne regretterais jamais de mourir par amour pour vous.

Elle me sourit, un sourire lumineux, signe qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle ne regrette pas son geste.

Aujourd'hui je me trouve sur l'île qui nous a vu naître, elle est déserte et l'océan se déchaîne autour de moi. Il fait nuit et je regarde les étoiles, encore. J'aurais voulu mourir pour ne plus sentir la douleur présente dans mon cœur, une douleur qu'aucun temps ne pourra affaiblir, qu'aucun bonheur ne pourra effacer. Une douleur omniprésente qui me rappel à chaque instant qu'elle n'est plus là. J'en viens presque à regretter de lui avoir fait découvrir les sentiments, j'en viens presque à regretter de les avoir découverts. Dans ces moments-là je me rappel tous les bons moments que nous avons vécu ensemble et je chasse ses idées, sans ces sentiments, jamais je n'aurais eu ces souvenirs si chers à mon cœur et que je chéris chaque jour. Aujourd'hui encore mon cœur est emplit de mélancolie. Les larmes dévalent mes joues. Aujourd'hui, septième anniversaire de sa mort, j'ai décidé de vivre. De vivre pour elle, parce qu'elle ne peut plus vivre, je vais le faire à sa place, tenter d'être heureux, car elle est morte pour cela, pour qu'aujourd'hui moi je sois vivant et que je sois heureux.

Finalement ce qui m'a le plus prouvé que j'étais en vie c'est la douleur de savoir qu'elle est morte.

Mes sentiments m'ont conduit à mes plus grands bonheurs et à mes plus grandes peines.

Désormais si l'on me demande pourquoi je vis, je dirais que je vis pour elle. Pour sa mémoire et pour que personne n'oublie jamais tout l'amour qu'elle portait en elle.

En continuant à faire perdurer sa mémoire je sais que quelque part je rendrais son amour… éternel !

**Fin~**


End file.
